This invention relates to keyboards and more particularly, to a computer input keyboard which has a mechanism for adjusting the attitude and a holder for a strip label which can be easily changed.
Keyboards are extensively used as data entry devices. Different users desire and need different keyboard attitudes because of differing physical characteristics and their individual predelictions. Attitude is the inclination of the keyboard from front to back. It has generally been recognized that a keyboard should slope upwardly from front to back. The degree of this slope is the attitude.
Prior art keyboard attitude adjusting mechanisms have suffered from one or more of the deficiencies of high cost and manufacturing difficulty, lack of a positive locking engagement of the mechanism once it is set, and lack of easy adjustment and user "friendliness".
Computer keyboards frequently have transparent or translucent strip labels which identify programmable function keys and luminous indicators. It is desirable that this strip label be easily inserted and removed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a computer keyboard having an attitude adjusting mechanism and a flexible strip label holder which meets the foregoing requirements.